


Physical re-evaluation with a view

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2/3rd of this fic is sex: General Sephiroth sees cadet Cloud give up: the youngster flops on the ground and refuses to partake in the physical fitness training. Sephiroth picks him up and takes him to his office. There he informs Cloud of his position as SOLDIER, re-evaluates his physical aptitude by having sex, and teaches him what consequences there are to giving up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical re-evaluation with a view

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written during two Livestream sessions where my tumblr followers could join in the chat and comment on my work. They helped me write Cloud. They mentioned a kink, I wrote it into a scene. In this fanfiction, 1/3rd is plot, 2/3rd is sex. Enjoy these 42 pages.

Strife seemed easy.

 

He was the cadet that was always alone, always singled out, and if he was around other people, they were ignoring him.

 

Sephiroth lingered at the window of his office. He saw his pale face reflected in the window, and beyond that, he saw the various SOLDIERs being trained. FIELD 4 was occupied by the Cadets. They ran laps, panting and suffering under Angeal's command. At moments like these they learnt why the 3rds and 2nds called him Deveal.

 

Cloud was bent over from exhaustion.

He fell on his face.

 

Angeal looked at him.

 

Sephiroth saw two other guys stop. They weakly grabbed his hand. They tried to pull him up to his feet.

 

Cloud shook his head no. He waved them away.

 

Angeal approached.

 

The tugs on Cloud's arms became more insistent, and still Cloud shook his head no. The guys jogged away.

 

Angeal symbolized the enemy, and reached him. Had this been a battle, Cloud had chosen to die.

 

Sephiroth saw his reflection press his lips together, a change he had not been aware of. Did he care for the boy?

His reflection relaxed. No. No he didn't.

 

Angeal stood by Cloud. He nudged him with his foot. His mouth moved but the observer couldn't hear the sound. Sephiroth knew the words. Get up, he'd say. Attack me. You have one last chance.

 

Cloud remained down - refused to even make a last stand.

 

 

Sephiroth pushed away from the window. He turned, and his coat flapped around his legs. He pulled out his PHS phone and pressed speed dial 5.

 

\- "...Yes?"

 

"I have seen everything." Sephiroth stepped through the door of his Training Center office. He rounded the corner and moved down the stairs. He was so quick it felt like flying. The wind picked his coat up at the back. "Angeal. Leave him to me."

 

"Yes, sir." Angeal said.

 

His respect for everything around him was one of the things Sephiroth liked best about him.

 

Sephiroth paced through the hall: he seemed to be walking slow, but his long legs made such steps he crossed more distance. 

 

When he appeared at the doors, the first to greet him was the sun. She shone pleasantly, and made his pauldrons shimmer.

 

The bright reflection of his armour alerted the SOLDIERs. At FIELD 1 to 6, the few that had spotted him picked up the pace of their activities. The men that did sit-ups looked at him every time they rose. The men that were running, sped up so each round they could look at him more. The men doing squats changed their pace so every time they stood straight up, they caught a glimpse of The SOLDIER. Officers straightened their backs. Group by group a shudder went through the army on training field practise.

 

General Sephiroth had arrived to the battlefield.

 

The bangs of his hair shielded his face from the sun. A breeze carried the smell of sweat. Sephiroth pushed through the gates  to FIELD 4.

 

"Sir." Angeal greeted him with a salute.

 

Sephiroth came to a halt before him and Strife.

 

Cadets jogged around the three of them. The sweat dripped over their faces.

 

"Commander Hewley," Sephiroth said. Strife stiffened.

 

Sephiroth lift his chin. "Why is one of your cadets lying in the dirt?"

 

"He refuses to get up, sir."

 

"Is he dead?"

 

"According to practice rules, yes."

 

The running cadets passed behind him again. One of them reached out and ran his fingers over Sephiroth's hair.

Sephiroth extended his own foot behind him. The cadet fell face-first on the floor.

 

"Get up," Sephiroth said to both. "Run."

 

The cadet got up. He was gasping and panting, but he got up.

Strife didn't.

 

"Permission to seize him, Commander?"

 

"Granted, General."

 

Sephiroth stepped beside Cloud. He bent down and grabbed the back of his shirt. [1] The crossed suspenders made the perfect grip for transporting dead bodies. Sephiroth straightened, and he lift him up.

 

Cloud dangled beside his knee, and moved weakly. "I... can...run."

 

"I’m sorry. Too late for negotiations," Angeal said. "You're in enemy hands. You should have run faster."

 

Cloud was still panting. "Commander-...'

 

\- "There is nothing I can do for you. General, take him away."

 

-  "Yes, sir."

Sephiroth crossed the field. The only thing Cloud did was pant. The backs of his hands and his knees and shoes dragged over the grass, then over the stones. They dragged over the threshold and then up the polished floor.

 

 

The sound made Sephiroth halt. He looked down at his luggage. "If you don't want to hit it at every step, you should lift your head."

 

Cloud groaned in pain.

 

When he didn’t move any further, Sephiroth lift his package a little higher and climbed the flights of stairs. He crossed Genesis, who was on his way down.

 

“Something wrong with his legs?” the redhead asked, smirking.

 

“Hmm,” replied Sephiroth and moved on.

 

Genesis continued to watch them for a few seconds longer, then hummed happily as he sashayed his way further downstairs.

 

“Do you hear that?” Sephiroth asked softly. “Commander Rhapsodos knows what’s coming for you.”

 

They arrived at his office, and -as if he was a bowling ball- Sephiroth threw the tiny cadet inside.

 

The young man rolled over the white polished floor and lay still in front of the desk.

like a predator. He was tall compared to Cloud, and Cloud seemed even tinier now he was

 

“Then give me your hand, Strife.”

 

“What if I don’t?”

 

“Then your hand will get infected by bacteria and it will swell up. It will fall off or I will have to chop it off.”

 

Cloud coughed a laugh, and then looked up at Sephiroth. “No it won’t.”

 

Sephiroth pressed his lips together. He felt his lips curled up to a smile, and to his own surprise, he chuckled softly.

 

Cloud seemed even more surprised, because he was staring up at him.

 

Sephiroth pressed his fist to his own mouth, to stifle the sound. He looked down on Cloud and the young man looked up. For a few seconds they did not exchange a word, just looked, and then they each glanced to a different direction.

 

“So…” Sephiroth said.

 

\- “Hn.”

 

“You… do you want me to bandage your hands?” Sephiroth asked.

 

Cloud shrugged.

 

Sephiroth reached down. Cloud his his hands in the aqua-coloured shirt, so Sephiroth grabbed Clouds upper arm. His thumb and index finger could circle the thing arm almost completely.

 

_I’m not surprised he failed the physical eval twice,_ Sephiroth thought, and put him to his feet.

 

Cloud stumbled, then looked surprised to be standing.

 

“Hands,”  he ordered.

 

Perhaps it was his tone of voice, or his strength that had surprised him, but this time, Cloud did stick out his hands.

 

As Sephiroth cleaned them with disinfectant, he marvelled at what small hands Cloud had. The fingers were soft and slender, like a girl’s hands.  “Hold the end of this bandage in your left hand. I am going to bandage the right. I want no wrinkles.”

 

Sephiroth took Cloud’s hand in his own, cupped it like he would hold a little bird. He stepped closer, till the nose of his shoes were between Cloud’s tiny feet. When Cloud breathed out, he could feel it against his naked chest.

Cloud looked straight ahead - at Sephiroth’s chest. Sephiroth tilted his own head, and peeked under one of the blonde locks. “You’re getting red.”

 

Cloud turned his face away. “...Shut up.”

 

Sephiroth swiftly bandaged the right hand, bandaged the left, and tied the bandages together at the wrist: the strap had come from one roll, and he made a knot.

 

When Cloud found out, he almost jumped. “Hey!”

 

Sephiroth yanked him back by the cuffs. “Stand still.”   
He made a bowtie of the ends.

 

Cloud drew in a breath. “I’m gonna tell Commander Hewley.”

 

“Commander Hewley gave me permission to take you away. You are outside his jurisdiction. Can you get out of this knot?”

 

Cloud yanked his hands away from Sephiroth, twisted his arms and curled his fingers to get out of the knot. He glared at Sephiroth, and cursed him. He pressed his knee against the knot in an attempt to shove it off over his fingers. “You’re an ass. Let me go!”

 

“You’re the enemy.”

 

“Shut up about that! It isn’t funny!” He kicked in Sephiroth’s direction, and his foot hit the side of Sephiroth thigh. Cloud’s leg swung back and he stumbled.

 

The General of SOLDIER watched as Cloud stumbled back further. When the blonde looked like he was about to fall over from exhaustion, Sephiroth’s hand shot forward and grabbed the knot. He yanked Cloud back, a little too hard. The blonde slammed against his naked chest. The grains of dirt that were left on Cloud’s face were rough against his skin, but the young man’s lips....

 

Sephiroth breathed in, sharply. “My... apologies,” he said.

 

Cloud stayed very very still.

 

“I will… untie you now,” he said.

 

“It’s fine,” Cloud murmured. He pressed his forehead against Sephiroth’s chest and looked down. “Shut up.”

 

Sephiroth stared down at him. “Are you-?”

 

“Shut up,” Cloud repeated.

 

“Is that the only thing you can say?” Sephiroth asked. He had no objections to this closeness… but it felt strange, different from other versions of intimacy. With Genesis and Angeal he was friendly, but this- oh, it made him clench his teeth. He lifted one hand, hesitated, then ran it through Cloud’s blonde spikes. “Show me your face.”

 

Cloud shook his head no, and the feeling of having him writhe against him made the General hold his breath. He clenched his jaw. He swallowed.

 

_Stop looking down. Look up._

He could feel the fabric of his underwear and trousers shift, and his own unease _grew_.

 

“Show me your face,” he said again. His hand shot out and grabbed Cloud’s jaw. With his pointer finger under his chin, he lift his face until they were eye-to-eye. If he leaned in now, and if Cloud stood on the tips of his toes, then-...

 

“Are you going to wash the dirt off my face or what?”

 

Sephiroth blinked twice. He felt like that comment woke him up, as suddenly the rest of the world materialized around him. Suddenly there were sounds from outside, and he could think again.

 

“My apologies. I… will.”

 

He stepped back, and immediately turned. As he walked away to his desk to get something to wipe Cloud’s face with, he ran his hand over his crotch to pull the fabric around it. It was a mistake. His weapon jumped into awakening and pressed against the fabric. He glanced down. He hadn’t been turned on in months. And for what? This tiny Cadet - whose commands he was following now? _Stupid boy shouldn’t have rubbed against me._

 

He head footsteps behind him, and ignored them.

 

He reached out. He grabbed the box of paper tissues -people tended to cry in his office- and his tea cup. He pulled a bunch of tissues out, wrapped them in a ball, and pressed it in the cold drink. They soaked up the water, and then he turned.

 

Cloud stood right behind him.

 

Sephiroth felt the back of his thighs press against the edge of the desk. “Come here.” He pressed the paper tissues against Cloud’s face.

 

The young man lift his nose, and began a stare-off against Sephiroth. He watched him as Sephiroth ran the towels over his cheeks, his mouth, his nose, his chin, and suddenly, Cloud pushed him.

 

Sephiroth’s heel banged against the desk. He sat down on it.

 

 

Sephiroth reached out, and grabbed the other’s face. He pulled him close, and closer, until they breathed against each other’s lips.

 

“Uh…” said Cloud.

 

Sephiroth looked at the blue eyes, and then at the young man’s opened mouth. He leaned in, then moved to Cloud’s ear. “I’m sorry. Any more physical contact would be indecent.”

 

“You’re not going to do anything else?”

 

“Negative. Usually I tease and frighten cadets a bit, and then let them run errands. I do not plan on starting any acts of physical intimacy.” He chuckled, and leaned back. But when he saw the cadet’s face, his mirth vanished.

 

Cloud looked physically beaten by those words.

 

“What is it? You didn’t think I would actually start anything with you, did you?”

 

Cloud said nothing. His eyes searched the ground on the left, and the bound hands he had on Sephiroth’s throat lost the power in the grip. “But the rumours…”

 

“What do the rumours say?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“What do the rumours _say_ , cadet Strife?” Sephiroth asked sharply.

 

Cloud flinched.

 

Sephiroth breathed in. The hand he had on the side of Cloud’s face moved over his ear, and the General stroked through his hair. “The rumours say I discipline everyone who fails training or missions on purpose, and that I fuck them over the very desk I’m leaning against.”

 

The young man looked up. “No-!”

 

“The rumours are inscribed all over the locker room, in spray paint,” Sephiroth shushed him. He got up, and grew taller, until he loomed over the other. “Everyone knows they aren’t true, but you wanted to make sure, didn’t you? You wanted _check_.”

 

Sephiroth side-stepped, and pushed Cloud against the desk. The trainee put his hands against it to break his fall, but Sephiroth grabbed him at the neck, and pushed him down.

 

“First you will give me two hundred pushups, three hundred squats and two hundred sit-ups. Then, you can tell everyone the rumours are false. Before the end of the week you will file a report to Commander Hewley on _why_ you failed his training on purpose.”

 

“I won’t,” Cloud said.

 

Sephiroth pushed his face against the desk harder, until he was kissing it. “Say _yes sir_.”

 

“I won’t,” Cloud repeated. He put his elbows on the desk and tried to push up, but he was weak, and tired, and of little power compared to Sephiroth. He moved his head until he could look at the General. “I will tell everyone… that you fucked me.”

 

_Brat_.

 

Sephiroth looked down on him. “No one will believe you.”

 

“I’m exhausted. I’ll show them some bruises. No one is going to check my butt anyway. Next week, your office will be flooded with truants. No, tomorrow!”

 

Sephiroth couldn’t sent him away while he was spouting this nonsense. He stared down at the young man. “I can make your life very difficult, Cadet.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Sephiroth’s clench on Cloud’s neck tightened, then he let go. “Stay down.”

 

He reached out for the mug of cold tea. He tugged the rim at the back of Cloud’s pants, then poured half of the cup of tea in the trousers.

 

Cloud yelped and writhed against the table. “Ass.”

 

Sephiroth let go of the rim, and the trousers’s  elastic snapped back against Cloud’s wet skin with a pang. “Leave my office, cadet.”

 

Cloud pushed himself up. “No. Everyone will think I pissed my pants!”

 

“Not my problem, cadet.”

 

“I’ll tell everyone you fucked me.”

 

Sephiroth looked down on him, coldly. “I don’t think you are quite aware what the power structure is like. You can spread rumours, but like you said, no one will come to check your ass. No one. I am the General and one tiny cadet with a bad reputation will not endanger my entire reputation. _Shin-Ra_ will not allow it.”

 

“Give me some clean pants.”

 

Sephiroth gestured to the door.

 

Cloud looked angry, then helpless, and then desperate. His eyes darted from Sephiroth to the door, and back. “Please.”

 

Sephiroth put one hand on Cloud’s shoulder and pushed him forward, in the direction of the door. 

 

“Please,” Cloud said, and he turned to Sephiroth. He looked up, a small blonde mouse. They had crossed the office room, they were halfway. “I won’t tell anyone, just don’t do this.”

 

“Does the prospect of everyone seeing you wet your pants not appeal to you?”

 

“No, sir,” Cloud said, and his voice wavered. He looked like he was about to cry.

 

They were almost at the door, and Cloud’s feet were on the floor like ski-s as Sephiroth pushed him forward. The young man grabbed Sephiroth’s coat with both hands, tried to obstruct him, but the lightweight made no difference.

 

“Are you at least going to untie my wrists?”

 

That made Sephiroth halt.

 

Cloud’s hands shot up and he grabbed Sephiroth’s silver hair. He yanked it, hard, and Sephiroth bend his head down. With one arm, he slammed Cloud away.

 

The young man flew through the air like a rag doll. He smacked on the floor, and rolled over. Now he was smiling, laughing. The sound rang through the room.

 

Sephiroth paced after him. He leaned down. He grabbed the harness of Cloud’s clothes and dragged him to the desk. With one swipe of his arm, he cleared the desk of most items. Stacks of folders fell on the floor, pens, the desk light, paper tissue box, and more. The general put Cloud on the desk, and put a fist in the spiky hair. He yanked his head back.

 

Cloud made a sound of protest or pain. He stared up to him.

 

Sephiroth leaned in. “I ought to discipline you,” he whispered against Cloud’s lips. He felt the breath against his mouth, and smelled the sweat on the young SOLDIER.

 

Sephiroth pressed their lips together.

 

Cloud reacted instantly: he straightened his back and pressed his mouth harder upon Sephiroth’s.

 

The General’s eyes widened, and he moved back. _He is not supposed to like this. He ought to scream. He-  ...why is he enjoying this?_

 

It did not correspond with his experience of sexual intercourse in the past. Cloud hooked his tied wrists behind Sephiroth’s  neck, simultaneously pressing the silver hair down and pulling the General closer.

 

Sephiroth arched up against him, pressing between his legs and feeling the patience slip through his fingers as if he was holding water.

 

“I will make you scream,” he murmured against Cloud’s lips. “You will be in pain.”

 

Cloud smiled against his lips. “I don’t mind.”

 

Sephiroth put his hands on Cloud’s hips and pulled him forward until their crotches pressed together. He had been too rough, and both men moaned into each other’s mouth in pain and pleasure.

 

Sephiroth thought of stopping.

 

“More,” Cloud gasped. He pulled Sephiroth closer, as if doing so physically would somehow make him hurry up.

 

The General’s hands moved over Cloud’s arms, and he unhooked the grip. Cloud made a sound of protest, which Sephiroth ignored. He hooked the knot behind Cloud’s own neck instead.

 

Sephiroth kissed his lips again, and then made a way down the young man’s cheek, his jaw. The cadet tilted his head aside for better access, and Sephiroth’s fingers curled in anticipation. He put them on the scarf, removed it.

 

“Mmm…” Cloud said.

 

From up close, Sephiroth could count the blonde hairs of his eyelashes. He saw the tiny freckles, and noticed the small frowns that passed over his face.

 

“You are sensitive,” Sephiroth purred with a devilish smile. He nipped the young man’s neck with his teeth, and bit down. Cloud squirmed against him, bucking his hips against his own, moving his elbows. The knot held his hands in place.

 

“You failed your physical exam twice,” Sephiroth murmured. “Let’s see if I can give you a re-evaluation.”

 

Sephiroth kissed up his throat again, and bit his ear. Cloud jerked with every bite. It looked oh so cute. He felt a leg run up his own strong thigh, and it hooked around his waist. He put a finger on Cloud’s knee, and ran it back to the base.

 

He ran his thumb over the inside of the young man’s thigh, near the crotch, and Cloud stirred as he pressed down on the muscles.

 

“Am I your first?” Sephiroth murmured in the blonde hair.

 

Cloud remained silent.

 

Sephiroth’s fingers cupped the young man’s crotch. “Am I your first, cadet Strife?”

 

The reply was a tiny shake of his head, no.

 

His fingers became cold, and it spread to his lower arms, his upper arms, his heart. From his heart it moved to his throat, so he could only hiss his breath out. “...List them.”

 

Cloud shook his head no again, while Sephiroth proceeded to find the hem of the trainee’s trousers and pull them down in short yanks. He exposed thin legs covered with skin that was milky white, hardly any muscles, hardly any scars. The trousers rippled at the knees, and the silver SOLDIER had to forcefully strip them off over the shoes. 

 

The flap of the trooper’s shirt fell over his member, covering it like a tent.

 

Sephiroth ran a thumb over Cloud’s lips, and pressed inside. His gloved nail slipped past the other’s teeth, and pressed against his tongue. The younger man frowned, annoyed, estranged.

 

“You still have your tongue,” Sephiroth said. “I gave you an order - name your sexual partners, Cloud.”

 

Cloud bit his finger.

 

Sephiroth yanked his hand back. He looked at the dent in his glove, and then his green eyes refocused on the young man in front of him. He pushed Cloud down on the desk. He came down with a _bam,_ and more folders spilled over the edge of the table.

 

Sephiroth spread Cloud’s legs further, and stepped between them fully. He curled over him, his cape over the spread legs, crotch against the other’s, his naked torso over Cloud’s shirt, and his lips at the top side of the cadet’s ear. “Speak.”

 

His hands moved over Cloud’s sides, and one of them travelled further down, to the place their bodies pressed together. He ran his hand over the the small erection, uncovered it from the shirt, and took it between two fingers.

 

Cloud arched up against his chest, and trembled.

 

“If you’re not going to use your mouth, I know a use for it. As your General I have most endurance of everyone in the army. I want you to suck my dick until your jaw is dislocated.”

 

A panicked lock appeared in Cloud’s eyes. “...S-”

 

“No, _you_ shut up this time.” Sephiroth moved off him. He pinched the dick between his fingers, then let go. He turned his head to the side, and his silver hair swept over his cheek. He looked to the training fields, and then back to his captive. “We will do it by the window. “

 

“The window!” he yelped. He got up halfway, and had to struggle because his hands were still behind his neck. He huffed, and got up fully. He “No - just here. Not where people can see us.”

 

“You will just have to _hope_ they won’t look up.”  
  
Sephiroth strode to the window like a king, his coat fanned out and his hair picked up behind him. He clicked his heels together, and turned. Cloud was still on the desk, looking lost and tiny.

 

Sephiroth’s eyes moved from the youngster to the space in front of himself, and then back to Cloud. “SOLDIER Officer Strife,” he purred.

 

The infantryman looked happy, then embarrassed, and his face became redder and redder.

 

“You want to show you have what it takes. Come here.” Sephiroth smirked, and beckoned him. “I am sure you can impress me.”

 

“You’re mean,” Cloud said. He slipped from the table.

 

\- “I am. Crawl.”

 

The youth looked up. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“Drop to your knees and make your way over here.”

 

Cloud’s mouth dropped open.

 

“If you _walk,_ then I won’t fuck you.” Sephiroth’s voice was level as always. “...How mean would that be? You are here to please me, Strife. Not the other way around. I want to see you on your knees.  So you want to _get down_.”

 

Cloud lift his chin.

 

Sephiroth walked back to Cloud, kicked the inside of his legs. The blonde fell down, face first, on the floor. It was the funniest thing.

 

Sephiroth returned to his spot near the window. When he talked, the mirth appeared in his honey-sweet voice, and he beckoned again. “Come on.”

The cadet groaned. Sephiroth liked it when he made that sound.

 

Slowly, Cloud dragged his face over the floor. He put his elbows on the white marble.

 

Sephiroth saw the real Cloud stare up to him via the reflection in the shining floor, and both looked furious. He bend his back, and then raised himself up. He was unsteady. He moved to Sephiroth, on his knees. It looked clumsy and childish. It was adorable. His hard erection bounced under the too-long shirt, and made Sephiroth want to grab it into a corkscrew hold already. 

 

He licked his lips.

 

The blond came to a stop in front of him. His head was not level with Sephiroth’s crotch, so he had to looked up. “Could you…?”

 

Sephiroth lift his eyebrow.

 

Cloud swallowed. The adam’s apple in his throat jumped up and down. He bit his lip, sent Sephiroth a pleading look. “...Unzip?”

 

“What do you want, Cloud?” Sephiroth reached down, and ran his thumb over Cloud’s lips.

 

Cloud murmured something.

 

“Be louder.”

 

“I… I want your cock.”

 

Sephiroth chucked, a sound that warmed his own chest and made the abs in his stomach clench as he leaned forward. He loomed over Cloud. “My apologies,” he smiled. “I will unbuckle.”

 

With one hand he unbuckled his coat, and the three buckles on his trousers. He brought Cloud’s face closer with his other hand. He spread his own legs, so his thighs were slightly lower - now level with the other’s face. “Do the zipper yourself. I want to feel your face mash my crotch.”

 

Cloud whined softly, but he leaned forward, and pressed his mouth against the fabric.

 

Sephiroth groaned. Heat shot through his member, up his crotch, and to the back of his neck. When was the last time he’d actually had sexual intercourse with someone that wasn’t afraid of him? His mind went back in years, but the years vanished in a haze of light as Cloud’s nose searched the zipper, pressing hard to move the fabric away.

 

Cloud panted out. His hot breath went straight through the fabric, and curled around Sephiroth’s member. His tongue found the zipper and pulled it down. He pulled it down, but it slipped away from his teeth and he mashed his face into Sephiroth’s erection to get it back.

 

The General slammed his hand against the window.

 

Cloud found it again. The zipping sound continued. Somehow he was kissing too hard this time, because suddenly he said: “Ow!” He moved back. He looked up to Sephiroth, his cyan eyes wet, a bloody cut over his bottom lip. “Can’t you do it?”

 

Sephiroth clenched his jaw at the sight of the young man kneeling in front of him, begging him with his expression.

 

The General did nothing.

 

Cloud whined, but got back to work. He hooked his teeth around the edge of Sephiroth’s underwear, and pulled them down.

 

This time, the tall silver-haired man did help. As his trousers dropped to his knees, he felt his long hair caress the back of his bare ass. It tickled lightly, hardly noticeable, but it did make him reach out and run his hand through the spikes. Then his fingers formed a fist, which held Cloud in place when the young man gasped.

 

\- “That’s never gonna fit!”

 

Sephiroth huffed a laugh. He bent down. He cracked Cloud’s jaw open with a free hand. He used the fist in the blonde hair to shove his cock in the opened mouth. The warm and wet mouth engulfed the head of his member. He groaned in pleasure.

 

Cloud resisted. He leaned and back tried to push his face away, but the superior wouldn’t let him. He moved and squirmed, but with every pull Sephiroth held him tighter, until the man came to a halt.

 

“Shhh…” Sephiroth said. He petted his dog. “It is alright. I know this is your first time. Don’t do anything stupid. Simply obey my orders and you will be fine. Breathe through your nose. You can breathe. Try it.”

 

Cloud breathed in and out. He was panting and frightened.

 

Sephiroth continued stroking him, patience in his movements, until the other had calmed down. “Good, very good. Now be careful, and suck me: it’s a rule for pleasing men and women alike: licking sucks, sucking rocks.”  
  
When Cloud moved his head back, his lips clenched tightly. It made Sephiroth almost go through his knees.

 

He held the blonde’s hair with his fingertips, groaning softly as the other moved down and away. The slow pace awakened a feral rage in his tummy, and with every thrust, this rage was both quelled and enlarged.

 

”Don’t forget…” He breathed in. “...the base and the balls.”

 

His cock was hot, and it grew to fill Cloud’s mouth. Every time the cadet took him in, the skin was stripped down to the base. Sephiroth threw his head back and stared at the ceiling, his eyes fluttering half-closed as the sucking sounds below him continued.

 

_He is speeding up. So lewd of him to get me off quickly._

“...You’re eager, aren’t you?” Sephiroth looked down on him, and saw the young man move hungrily, beside them, the glass wall, and beyond them, the training fields. “Trying to deep-throat me after the first minutes of sucking me… you’re so lewd.”

 

Cloud hummed in protest, and the vibration ran through his cheeks and tickled his member.

 

It effectively shut Sephiroth up. He clenched his buttocks, and found himself bucking into the other’s mouth. He pulled back, and thrust again. The heat was intoxicating, and he half-heartedly hoped someone would look up so he would be able to show off the pet that was giving him this much pleasure.

 

He thrust himself into Cloud’s mouth faster, just the tip, and with his own hands he steered his submissive’s head from left to right, giving a twist to every suck.

 

Tears appeared in Cloud’s eyes and soon he was crying. He was drooling as well, and licking the base of Sephiroth’s member. He unhooked his hands from behind his head, and swatted Sephiroth’s away.

 

Sephiroth caught the knot, but it was too late. Cloud’s caress disappeared from his member and the blonde fell down backwards on his ass. He was crying with noise now, sobbing as he pressed his jaw against his shoulder. He looked down to the floor.

 

A long sigh passed his lips, and Sephiroth’s chest deflated. He took in a new breath, held it and then exhaled. It was difficult not to lunge forward and _take_ more: his muscles were on fire, his cock was throbbing, and the way Cloud cried made him look like the easier prey.

 

Sephiroth stripped his black glove from one hand. “How’s your jaw?”

 

Cloud pressed his tied hands against both sides. His face was flushed red, and formed a stark contrast with his fingers - those were now pale white.

 

“It hurts,” he pouted.

 

“Hm, I suspected so.”

 

“Please, General, untie me. My fingers are tingling and-” He looked up, and his voice drifted off when he saw the other’s smirk.

 

Sephiroth ticked a finger against Cloud’s cheek.

 

Cloud huffed and waved faintly to push Sephiroth’s hands away, but the strength seemed to have stipped from his arms. He didn’t reply either.

 

It amused the General as he stepped over one white leg. He pulled up his trousers. He crossed the room, and poured himself a new cup of tea. He sat down in his leather chair and put his legs under the desk. He crossed his feet at the ankles and looked at the puppet at the base of the window. It had fallen down as if it’s strings had been cut. The running, excitement, and the sucking had obviously taken their toll on the boy - he looked exhausted.

 

“Come here,” Sephiroth said.

 

Cloud didn’t move.

 

It was fine. His master was patient. He nipped his tea. The drink burned his lips and was almost too hot to swallow. With the thought of _swallowing_ , he smiled. He watched Cloud, and with his free hand he slowly stroke his member. 

 

It took Cloud a good ten minutes to collect himself. At the end, he had stopped panting. Then finally he threw a lazy look at the window. Suddenly he made a noise of surprise and moved away from it, on his knees. He pressed his pouting mouth to his shoulder again. “I can’t believe you did that.”

 

“You will see I exceed many of your expectations.”

 

“Are you jerking yourself off?”

 

“No, I have you to do that for me. I am touching myself to make sure my erection doesn’t die down while you try to catch your breath.” His own voice was lazy, and he took Cloud in from the scarred knees to the red-tinged cheeks. “Come over here. Crawl. Climb on the table.”

 

Cloud made a move to get up to his feet.

 

Sephiroth narrowed his green eyes.  
  
Cloud put one foot on the ground.   
  
Sephiroth threatened to put his tea down. His hand lowered three inches. _If I put this tea on my desk, I am going to_ _fuck you up._

 

Cloud made a noise, and dropped back to his knees. He shuffled his way through the room, deliberately slow. He paused twice to inspect his hands, which gave Sephiroth all the more time to enjoy the sight of the other’s smaller erection.

 

“I’m surprised sucking dick turned you on that much,” Sephiroth said. He nipped his tea again. “And here I thought you didn’t like it…”

 

The youngster shrugged. He moved closer, and his erection wiggled at every shuffle.

 

Sephiroth put a hand over his mouth and hid a smile. _So cute._

 

“On the desk,” he said.

 

\- “Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?”

 

\- “Your failure in the field broke my concentration. I have never seen someone fail so hard before.”

 

Those words hit Cloud hard. His eyes widened and his mouth opened. He got up in front of the desk and the first step he did was one backwards.

 

“You threatened me. You blackmailed me. When I was about to throw you out, you begged me. When I intended to stop, you asked for more. Why am I doing this? Because you want me to, Cloud.” He curled a finger. “Your resistance is _all in your head_.”

 

He leaned forward, and with his free hand he patted his own desk.

Cloud hesitated.

 

Sephiroth leaned back, and sipped his tea. He waited, and that was all he did: wait.

 

Eventually the other climbed on the desk. When he stood there, he shrugged. He turned around as if to say, _what now?_

 

_Now I’m going to fuck you._

 

Sephiroth stood up. He gave Cloud the warm cup of tea, and wrapped his hands around the young man’s bandaged knuckles. He kissed the fingertips, pressed his cheek against the cold hands.

 

“Let me see your lip,” Sephiroth said.

 

Cloud sucked in his bottom lip.

 

“It got caught in the zipper, didn’t it? Come here.” His voice was soft, bordering on the uninterested.

 

Cloud leaned down, and Sephiroth put one hand on the back of the blonde’s neck. He pulled him closer, and stood on his tippy toes to made their lips meet in the middle. The other’s breath hitched in reply, and it made them both smile.

 

“Why… why can’t you be like this all the time?” Cloud asked.

 

Sephiroth looked him in the eyes, and blinked slowly. He put his hands on the soft insides of Cloud’s knees -the legs stiffened- and the General absent-mindedly ran his fingers up. “I am always like this when people absolutely obey me.”

 

“Does anyone, ever?”

 

“Only during the war.”

 

“Huh,” Cloud said. He squatted down, so he was below eye-level with Sephiroth again. He put the tea down. He reached out to touch his sharp-edged face, but the General turned his head away.

 

“ _Don’t_ ,” Sephiroth warned him.

 

Cloud pulled his hands back.

 

Sephiroth ran his hands over Cloud’s thighs, to his soft and squishy buttocks, and he kneaded his fingers in it. “Get up. Strip. Then get on your knees and masturbate on my eye-level.”

 

Cloud looked at him as if to ascertain if he was serious.

 

In reply, the superior hooked his own foot around the base of the black desk chair, and pulled it close. He sat down in it, then slumped. He looked up. He sighed. He kept looking.

 

Slowly his cat-eyes travelled over Cloud’s shirt, down to his crotch.

 

Cloud got red in the face again. “I can’t get the shirt off when my wrists are bound,” he murmured. “Sleeves.”

 

Sephiroth reached out, and with one pull, he broke the bowtie. He took a scissors from his desk drawer and cut the middle part with three _snips_.

 

Cloud groaned with an almost sexually ecstatic sound when he bent his hands and rolled his shoulders. He made a show of complaining, rolling his muscles and showcasing where it hurt most - which Sephiroth viewed as a show of slowly stripping.

 

As he watched the young man he mentally undressed him with his eyes. The skin without the usual amount of muscles would perfectly showcase the shape of his bones, of his frame. It was what normal people were supposed to look like, and therefore it was interesting. He imagined what the young man would feel like if he sat on Sephiroth’s lap, with his legs spilled over the arms on the chair.

 

From carrying him up the stairs, the General knew him to be light. It would be zero effort to thrust him up him down  as he’d pound into him. Skin on skin would be warm, and he’d be warm on the inside too. If Sephiroth bit his neck and held him close, his teeth would leave long scratches over Cloud’s neck that would be visible to no one: the scarf was part of the infantrymen’s uniform. The only one who would see the scratches, or _better,_ scars, when he would pull down the aqua scarf and glare into bathroom mirrors. It would take days for deep scars to heal.

 

The SOLDIER 1rst Class licked his lips.

 

“What are you thinking off?” Cloud threw at him.

 

“Nothing,” Sephiroth smirked.

 

The infantryman sent him a half-tired and half-annoyed look, but he unbuckled his belt. Next, he undid his shoes.   
  
Sephiroth looked up to him as he bend forward and grabbed the back of his shirt. He stripped his shirt off, rolling it over his head.

 

It was tempting to stand up quickly and tie a knot in the sleeves, so he’d be caught in it. He’d have to wiggle his way out and then look adorably angry at Sephiroth for pestering him again. Cloud’s angry looks were his favourite. The pouty mouth just begged to release screams.

 

_...Screams, did I not promise to make you scream?_

 

Cloud stood on the table, naked, and he threw his boot at Sephiroth, purposely missing. He was obviously afraid what would happen if he actually _hit_ Sephiroth. The General didn’t move an inch, and he shoe flew by the man’s ear.

 

Sephiroth continued to observe him like a cat would watch a bird with a broken wing. Cloud glared and stood on one leg. He took off his other boot and tossed it to the side. He undid his socks.

 

“How did we get to this,”  he muttered.

 

“You failed your physical fitness test twice. I am giving you a re-evaluation.”

 

“Re-evaluation, my ass.”

 

“Your ass, yes. Turn around. I want to get a good look at it.”

 

Cloud shook his head no. “You’re an ass.”

 

Sephiroth’s lips turned up ever so faintly. When he spoke, the General’s voice was mesmerizing, as if he wanted to charm him with his vocals alone: “Negative. I am a dick, present me with your ass.”

 

Cloud looked like a stunned mullet, with white eyes and slightly gaping mouth. Then he collected himself in an angry pout.

 

Sephiroth laughed at him, and motioned his finger in a circle. “Turn.”

 

The blonde young man eventually turned while standing high up on the table. The too-bright office light cast strange shadows over his muscled legs, starting at his ankles. The shadows moved up to the cups of his knees, the inside of his thighs. He turned as if he was making a passive-aggressive statement.

 

Sephiroth made a noise of appreciation. “...You would definitely pass if it was an evaluation on your ass.” It was difficult to resist standing up and slapping those buttocks to see a red mark appear on the other’s white skin.

 

“Definitely, huh,” he said flatly.

 

“Maybe,” the Silver-haired man corrected himself. “The other half of the evaluation is performance. Turn back. Give me a show.”

 

The young SOLDIER crossed his arms when he turned back, as if that could somehow hide his half-excited member. The guarded stance only added to the sad pitiful expression on his face. “No.” He gave a half-shrug. “I am not just your entertainment. I want a kiss first.”

 

“Are you a virgin?” Sephiroth asked him.

 

Cloud turned and squatted down on the desk in front of Sephiroth like he’d bow down to study a small flower before picking it. He reached out, and two of his fingers took hold

of Sephiroth’s silver hair. He turned his finger around it, twisting it like the white ribbon on a candy cane. “No.”

 

“But you don’t know their names,” the General mused as he leaned forward. He put his elbows on his knees, and followed the direction of his hair. He wheeled his chair closer, and breathed out over Cloud’s face.

 

Cloud closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose, but he did not turn away.

 

“...You are small. Younger. Weaker. You were molested. Taken advantage of becau-”

 

Cloud’s fist lashed out like a flash of white, so quick it were only Sephiroth’s automatic reactions that caught the tiny hand in his palm, not his foresight. Beside his jaw bone, their joined hands trembled, and the angry tremble moved up to Strife’s elbow, his shoulder, and then he was shaking with anger. He looked as if he wanted to dismember Sephiroth with his gaze alone.

 

The tall man pushed the fist down, and leaned in. He brushed his lips over his cheek.

 

Cloud turned his head away.

 

“Don’t worry,” Sephiroth whispered with his mouth to the other’s jaw. “It happened to me too.”

 

That made Cloud turn his head back. His eyes were first wide in surprise, full of worry and wonder. Then the anger returned to his fists as he clenched them both to his chest. “You… too?”

 

“Hmm.” Sephiroth captured Cloud’s lips with his mouth. He kissed, but it was one sided. The young man seemed to want to talk, but Sephiroth wouldn’t let him. He kissed, forcefully, until there was no more resistance. It took a minute, perhaps two, to calm him down. By the end of it, the small man was panting.

 

Sephiroth brushed his nose over Cloud’s cheek. “You never knew their names, you forgot their faces, forgot what happened…. but it all returned some way or another, didn’t it? In dreams and nightmares and daily flashbacks. Trauma is hard to outrun.”

 

Cloud pressed his lips together. He put his hands on Sephiroth’s shoulders and from above, he pressed his face against the cup of the warrior’s broad shoulder, between the coat’s collar and the neck.

 

Sephiroth let him crumble.

 

Cloud grabbed the crossed suspenders of Sephiroth’s uniform. His hands clawed around them, to fists, and he pressed his eyes against Sephiroth’s neck harder, as if he could disappear if he only pressed hard enough.

 

“That is why you choose me,” Sephiroth said. He let his fingertips run over Cloud’s back, not hugging, just moving up over his spine like wayward spiders finding their way to the crook of his neck. The SOLDIER general moved his palms over Cloud’s ears and jaw line, ran his thumbs over his cheeks slowly to check if there were tears. “...You chose me to molest you, take you, rape you so you would never forget my face.”

 

Sephiroth’s left hand wrapped around Cloud’s throat. The fingers set in the soft flesh, pressured against his airpipe. He pushed him back. The General stood up, and looked at the kneeling teenager on his desk.

 

“You continued to test me to see how far you could get me, didn’t you?”

 

Cloud was moved like a puppet. He reached up and grabbed the fingers around his throat, trying to peel them loose. His lips were pulled back in a snarl he had no air for, exposing rows of white teeth that’d be capable of mean bites. There were pearls of tears in the outer corners of his eyes, so small they almost couldn’t be noticed.

 

The Demon of Wutai, now standing, loomed over Cloud. His silver hair fell all around him and framed them in a curtain of silver glitter. “You think I care?” 

 

Cloud almost peeled off one pinky finger, but the other four fingers were tight in grip, and unmovable. His blue eyes widened, his eyebrows turned up. He opened and closed his mouth in breathless gasps of fright, and it looked like he was in helpless sexual ecstasy at the same time.

 

The sadist leaned down and kissed the split in Cloud’s bottom lip. He bit down, pulled the lip back. He ran his tongue over it, then let the lip go. It snapped back against Cloud’s teeth.

 

“Stay still, and I’ll let you breathe,” Sephiroth said.

 

Cloud did stay still, and Sephiroth lessened his grip on the throat so Cloud could get one sharp inhale. The blonde immediately lashed out and bit Sephiroth’s outstretched arm. His teeth didn’t make it through the leather, but he tried hard.

 

With his free hand, Sephiroth swatted his head.

 

“Ow-” Cloud started, but then again his breath was cut off. He raised his hands above his head to touch the place where he’d been hit.

 

Sephiroth glanced down to the unguarded, exposed lower regions. With one hand, he reached down. He curled his finger under the shaft of the half-erect penis, and moved it from the base to the tip.

 

Lightning-fast, Cloud grabbed Sephiroth’s arm.

 

“Don’t you want me to do it?” he purred.

 

The young man shook his head.

 

“Then do it for me.”

 

Cloud tried to push him away, but the pressure was minimal. Sephiroth didn’t even give way.

 

“Or I’ll do it,” he promised.

 

The cadet stilled completely, and that was Sephiroth’s cue to let go.

 

Cloud didn’t look at him. He stayed on his knees, and then slumped. He sat his ass down between his ankles and looked at Sephiroth’s hand rather than his face.

 

The General threw his hair back, sat down in his office chair, and had a first-row view of the infantryman’s face when his tiny hand slipped over his member. He hid it and his balls behind his palm, and closed the spaces behind his fingers.

 

He shook his head, and started: “I don’t want this any-”

 

“I like you, Cloud Strife,” Sephiroth smiled.

 

Cloud stared at him.

 

“Go on.”

 

Now he pulled up his shoulders, and ducked his ears between them. He lost the end of his sentence and grew red instead. He coloured darker, until he was even blushing at the tips of his ears and the base of his throat.

 

Sephiroth licked his lips. “Fuck yourself.”

 

The young man wrapped his fingers around his member tightly. He slowly stroke down, hiding it from view.

 

Sephiroth stayed very still.

 

He made a ring of his fingers, and stroke up. He pulled back the skin a little bit, and the head exposed.

 

Sephiroth breathed in.

 

Cloud moved, spread his legs wider. He moved his behind to sit better between his feet. His right hand moved down, up, down. His member lay loosely in his hand at first, but with every stroke his grip grew tighter.

 

The voyeur looked at the small penis that grew bigger in size, grew erect, and coloured more pink.

 

The roughness of his movements mirrored the expression on his face, which had twisted into a sarcastic hungery grimace.

 

Sephiroth’s hands hurt, and now he saw he was clenching the edges of his chair so tight he had pressed through the metal within. There were tiny dents under his fingers, and the previous ferocity of his arousal returned in its full intensity, pressing against his underwear. He freed himself with a swift gesture of his hand, and wrapped his fingers around his own shaft.

The General lazily stroke up and down, while the toy on his desk masturbaded in full view. The crotch was blowe his eyeline, and if he would lean down, he could take Cloud’s member in his mouth, suck it slowly, and pleasure the boy to a state of ecstasy it would have him thinking about his superior officer for the rest of his career.

 

“Ah,” Cloud said, and bucked his hips up into his own hand. His breath became shaky and laboured. His bottom lip glistened with saliva. His eyebrows turned up in a slavish submission to his own motions, and hand sped up, making his back arch.

 

At the sight of Cloud’s pre-cum, Sephiroth let out a low hungry groan. The sound started somewhere deep within his throat and warmed his entire chest. He was hard, hard as wood.

 

He thought back to Cloud’s face when the boy had been sucking him off: blushing and crying, protesting and moaning, the combination of that thought and the aroused teenager in front of him made him want to yank Cloud forward, onto his lap, and pound into him.

 

His own member would press against the tight ring of ass before he’d press the other’s hips down on his hard cock. The tip would make room, then slip in. Cloud would scream, fight to get away, and as masamune would slide in further, the skin would break and get bloody. Blood would run down his thighs, to his knees. It would run over the base of Sephiroth’s member and down his balls, but the General wouldn’t stop- wouldn’t let go- because cruelty was never an issue to those infused with mako.

 

“Ssshhh,” Sephiroth answered, his half-lidded eyes opening as he realized the young man in front of him was very much _fragile._ A rough push could break his arm, skin would take weeks to heal, and any damage would be permanent. He hissed his breath out between his white teeth.

 

He couldn’t break Strife. Broken toys were no fun.

His hands itched with violence. The realisation that he could break Cloud, and he could, made his lust-driven thoughts even darker. Cloud was cute, but cuter when he cried. His skin was pretty, but when there were scratches and bruises on them them, he would be even prettier. Humanity was interesting, gorgeous, and envisioning slamming Cloud off the table with one arm turned him on more.

 

Cloud was letting out little gasps. His hand was a blur.

 

Sephiroth could slam him so hard he’d crash against the wall, and slide down to the floor in a broken heap of bones. He would let out one of those gasps too, his breathing would be laboured, he’d be afraid.

 

Sephiroth could crouch down, yank him up by the hair, and kick his legs apart. The other would scramble for his footing, and possibly slip - then _screech_ as the fist in his hair would be the only thing holding him upright. Slamming his head and body against the wall to send pain rocking through his body, and again, and again, would be no effort. At last Cloud would be so dizzy he wouldn’t move, his limbs would have bruises, Sephiroth could bite down rip his neck like a vampire, position his member between Cloud’s legs and-

 

“I-....I’m coming…!” Cloud whimpered.

 

Sephiroth’s hand lashed out and he grabbed Cloud’s wrist, pulling it away.

 

The young man pulled his hand free and moved it to his crotch, like his left hand, but Sephiroth took both. Hs fingers pressed the bandages on his wrists. “No. You will not. You will wait until I am inside you.”

 

Cloud whimpered, tried to fight his hands free.

 

Sephiroth wouldn’t let him.

 

They looked at each other, and then the office buzzer made its sound, indicating there was a visitor who had tried to open the door.

 

Sephiroth’s eyes snapped to the buzzer, and then to the locked door.

 

Cloud turned around too, albeit slower. “Who’s that?”

 

“Lazard.” Sephiroth stood up, all signs of happiness dripping off him as if it was a facade. “Director Lazard. Get under the table.”

 

“What? What’s he doing here?” Cloud asked. He turned back, looked at Sephiroth.

 

The SOLDIER General put a hand on his own member and carefully pushed it down. Underwear over it made his penis feel like the fabric was sandpaper. Zipping up and confining himself even more made him wonder how these trousers had ever fit in the first place. “Under the table,” he hissed.

 

Maybe this time his voice had sound differently, because now Cloud was prompted to react. He unfolded his lefts, put a foot on the chair and the other one on the ground. He slipped off the desk and crawled under it. The object was closed on four sides, so he was hidden from view as long as Lazard didn’t stand behind the desk and looked down.

 

As the warrior expected, walking was sheer hell. The friction set his crotch area aflame and it hurt, and he couldn’t calm down because the thought of a naked Cloud under his desk, possibly sucking him off, only made his condition worse.

 

“If he discovers you, you will be kicked back to wherever you came from.” He picked up Cloud’s shoes, the bandages, the scissors. He threw those under the desk. He put the folders back on his desk and hastily picked up a pen. He ignored the other items that had fallen down on the floor.

 

Just as he stood up, his PHS phone vibrated in the pocket of his trousers. It was hot, and every tremor rocked through him. He doubled over. He slammed his hand on the desk to keep himself upright.

 

Cloud’s surprised yelp only encited him.

 

There was a half-a-second break and then the phone vibrated again. His knees almost gave in, so weak, and he pushed himself up. He snatched his PHS from his pocket and threw it on his desk it skittered over the surface, then came to a stop. It vibrated again, dully.

 

Sephiroth sighed. He ran a hand over his face. He heaved once, and pushed himself away from the desk. His first steps were slow, like that of an old man. He ran a hand over his face. “One word, one gesture that informs the director of your presence, and _I will destroy you_.”

 

Cloud whined.

 

“Not a sound,” Sephiroth warned him. The next few steps were easier, and when he arrived at the door he was able to make considerable normal gestures. He swung the door open. “Director.”

 

Lazard’s face was switched to _concern,_ which meant he was hyper alert, and sensitive to everyone and everything around him. Around SOLDIERs, he knew when the others were tense. “Sephiroth, may I come in?”

 

Sephiroth stepped aside, and let Lazard enter the room. He followed him, slower, but absolutely not calmer. “What may I help you with?”

 

“You picked a student from the field during Angeal’s class- …. why are those items on the floor?”

 

To his horror, Lazard went straight to the desk, and started picking up the papers, the desk-light, writing utensils, tea cup, notes, ruler, and everything else.

 

Sephiroth stood behind Lazard and wondered what his ass would look like naked. He imagined there being no scars on his body, flawless skin, and high sensitivity to pain, so the smallest touch would send him gasping- Sephiroth was too hard. He needed to fuck, or else this state would continue to bother him all day.

 

Lazard turned back to Sephiroth, looking displeased, the warrior’s dream shattered.

 

Sephiroth took a step back, glanced away. “What?”

 

\- “Did you lose control?”

 

“No-!” Sephiroth said, and insistently looked away. He took another step back, and then rounded the desk. He sat down, and his chair made a noise. It made him sit up straight. He wheeled his tummy closer to the surface of the desk, hoping Cloud would not get his fingers under the tiny wheels.

 

\- “You’re avoiding me.”

 

Cloud put a hand on Sephiroth’s leg.

 

Sephiroth almost kicked him. _You little shit._

He took a breath, exhaled as he talked. “I am not avoiding you, director. If I come across as such, it is because I am a little bit upset.”

 

The Director of SOLDIER, clad in purple suit and too many layers of clothes, smiled politely. With one hand he pressed this glasses further up his nose. He put folders which he’d been holding on Sephiroth’s desk

 

Under the table, Cloud’s hand travelled up and touched the General’s crotch.

 

For a split second, Sephiroth’s world disappeared. He gritted his teeth.

 

“Why are you upset?” Lazard’s voice was considerably lighter and friendlier now.

 

….-which made Cloud run his fingertips over the very defined length of his trousers as if to remind him what was really important. 

 

Sephiroth pressed the back of his  tongue against the inside of his mouth. He didn’t want to bang his knee against the bottom side of the table - that’d instantly alarm his superior officer.

 

Having Cloud under his desk… he could do this around Genesis, or keep up appearances around Angeal, and any turk, but Lazard was his close friend and superior officer, hyper-trained to his moods. He was a politician and ought to report back to his colleagues should his prized General shown signs of _instability_. In the worst case scenario, _Specimen S_ would be returned for a week for a re-examination of his physical health and libido, and that would concern…

 

“I am upset because,” he started. His mouth was dry. He nudged Cloud to the side with his boot. The other wouldn’t move. And his hand didn’t move either. Sephiroth closed his eyes. “Because the cadet I picked from Commander Hewley’s class-”

 

_His hand!_

 

Cloud’s hand wrapped around Sephiroth’s trapped member and he stopped breathing in order not to gasp.

 

_If I insult him now then he will squeeze._

 

“- he wanted to get submitted to SOLDIER soon, and get his mako injections early.”  
  
“Hmm.” The director didn’t seem convinced. If anything, he was studying Sephiroth more closely now.

 

“And… I had to think back to my own mako injections.” The General made a face, and looked away to the right side. He pulled out a drawer, and searched for a pen. He found lube first, pen second. He dropped the lube on his lap and when his hand came above the surface of the desk, he twirled it between his fingers.

 

The hand moved and picked up the lube.

 

_Cloud has it. Good. Slick yourself up._  
  
Lazard seemed to be satisfied with the answer, and leaned back a little. “It does not explain the items on the floor.”

 

“I denied him a promotion based on his failure in class today.” Sephiroth said. “He knocked the items from my desk. He would not leave until I made a second appointment with him to look at the details of his previous physical examination failure, to see where he can improve.”

 

“I think it would be better if you were to delegate that chore,” Lazard said, and halfway his sentence Sephiroth heard the cap of the bottle of lube pop. The director didn’t seem to have noticed the sound.

 

_Does the virgin even know how to use lube?_

 

“Yes, but I like him,” Sephiroth said. “He has a lot of potential.”

 

“You’re pouting,” Lazard said, and chuckled.

 

Sephiroth’s eyes widened in a look of shock: not because of Lazard’s chuckle, but because Cloud had undone the first buckle his trousers, and was now working on the second. It slipped off quickly. The hand on his crotch took hold of the zipper and carefully zipped him down.

 

Sephiroth kicked out, but it didn’t make the other stop. Now with his trousers undone and hand uncovering his underwear, he was trapped behind his desk. “I am not pouting.”

 

“I have the feeling you’re hiding something else.”

 

Sephiroth hissed his breath out between his teeth and turned his head to the side. He felt the hands uncover his member, and a small hand that was slick with warm lube wrapped around it.

 

The toes curled in his leather boots. He clenched his jaw, and pulled Lazard’s folders towards him. Anything was better than getting noticed. He had to continue to pretend there were no daggers shooting up his spine, no noose around his throat. He couldn’t even swallow.

 

He slowly blinked.

 

“I’m feeling strange,” he said. “Hot. I think I will be alright. I do not want to infect you with a virus. It will fade soon. Do not alert the labs.”

 

Cloud pushed Sephiroth’s knees apart, and the warrior did not dare to look down.

 

“You look warm.” The blond Lazard leaned over the desk, and reached out. He put a hand on Sephiroth’s face. “You are hot. I don’t think it’s a fever, but do take it easy today.”

 

“I will,” Sephiroth said, his voice hoarse. Something moved between his legs and he tried to push back against it, knowing for sure that Cloud was about to start sucking him off a second time. He moved forward to the edge of the chair and swatted the director’s gloved hand away.

 

Something was pushing against his exposed erect dick, but it wasn’t Cloud’s face. He was on all fours under the table, and doing his best to press his ass against Sephiroth’s member.

 

Sephiroth almost flipped the table in anger: Cloud hadn’t lubed himself. The pressure was making him crazy, and the stupid virgin hadn’t even taken time to stretch himself up properly.

 

The buttocks hugged his dick tightly and he wanted to push inside, but if he did, then Cloud would surely _scream._

 

And despite the impossibility of Sephiroth entering him unstretched and dry, Cloud insistently pressed up against his cock.

 

Sephiroth made a low angry grunting noise.

 

“My apologies,” Lazard said.

 

Sephiroth waved it away. “It’s not you. I’m- having a hard time. Just… get out. Leave me be for a bit.”

 

His fingers were itching to grab the bum, press the buttocks aside. Then he put his hands under the table. He put his thumbs on the outside of the gaping, waiting hole. He massaged the muscles that were going to be stretched and possibly ripped, and he breathed in while thinking about fucking him already. His dick was pressing against the underside of the table, and the wood was cold. He felt pre-cum roll off the tip and over the underside of his shaft. His balls were warm, and every muscle in his own hips was hot.

 

“Are you positive? Don’t you want me to stay for a bit if you are unwell?”

 

“Positive. I will simply drill into some ca-” _cadet_ … “Case file when you’re not here. I will get my work done, no matter the difficulty or resistance.”

 

“You are speeching again,” Lazard said to him with a half-smile. “I understand, I will go. But if there is anything, let me know.”

 

“I will make sure you will _hear_ it,” Sephiroth promised.

 

Lazard turned, faint smile playing on his lips.

 

Sephiroth stuck one finger in Cloud’s ass.

 

The blonde gasped, loudly.

Lazard turned around. “Are you alright?”

 

Now it was Sephiroth’s turn to smile, and he slowly pulled his finger out of Strife’s butt. He moved it in again, pressing down against the inside of the prostate.

 

The General shrugged, the motion of his shoulders shaking his arm, his finger circled the hole at the end of his hand. “I was amazed by your butt. You look good.”

 

The Director narrowed his eyes at Sephiroth, and shook his head. “Starting a relationship with your superior officer is a bad idea, General. Let’s not.”

 

Sephiroth rolled his chair closer to the desk, and his finger jabbed further into the hole. Cloud bucked up against him, eager for it, and completely silent. The silver-haired man pressed in an extra finger. And another one. He scissored his fingers, stretching the ring. “You hurt me, sir.”

 

“I doubt that, Sephiroth. It would be better for you to find someone your own age and rank.” He turned, and moved to the door. With every of Lazard’s steps, Sephiroth pressed his fingers in and out of Cloud’s ass. The man in the purple suit arrived at the door, and sent him a polite smile. “It’s the fever. Take it easy.”

 

“I am never easy. I plan to be as _thorough_ as always.”

 

“Then please don’t be hard on yourself.”

 

“I will not be hard on _my_ self,” Sephiroth repeated dutifully.

 

Lazard put a hand on the door, pushed it open. He crossed the threshold. The door was falling close. It clicked into the lock.

 

Sephiroth lift his knee. He put his foot against the desk and kicked it away. It slid back over the floor a few feet, just enough to expose a thin red-faced cadet with his both hands around his own cock, and one of Sephiroth’s fingers in his ass.

 

“Good to see you, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, and smiled.

 

Cloud gasped, his eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder.

 

Sephiroth’s hand lashed out. He grabbed his hair and yanked his head in his neck. He pulled him upright. With his mouth at Clouds ear, he whispered: “Stand against the window, cadet.”

 

Cloud made a noise. “What?”

“Stand by the window or I will drag you there by the hair,” Sephiroth hissed.

 

“May I walk?” Cloud asked. “May I please walk this time?”

 

The question made Sephiroth narrow his green eyes, the corners of his mouth moving down in a line. He let go of Cloud’s hair. He shoved him forward. “Run.”

 

Cloud stumbled forth, and flailed a bit. He looked over his shoulder to Sephiroth, who stood hunched, shoulders drawn up, and head bowed. Behind his bangs of silver hair, his green eyes glittered dangerously. They did no long look like human eyes: the pupils were slit, and the teal was glowing dangerously bright - like the eyes of a big predator in the night.

 

Cloud took a step back, and then another one. “General?”  
 

He stepped back faster, and then jogged in the direction of the windows, but remained in the middle of the room. “Sir?”

 

Sephiroth wrapped his hand around his member, and stroked up and down as he approached the young man.

 

Cloud backed away, further, until he was at an arm’s length of the man-high windows. He looked at the fields, and then at Sephiroth.

 

The predator grabbed him by the throat, and with precisely enough effort he slammed the naked cadet against the window so he was almost kissing it. His warm body made a print on the glass.

 

Cloud tried to push himself off, but the General loomed over him like a villain, and immediately pressed back against it. The black coat and silver hair fell around them, effectively hiding Sephiroth’s erect member from the sides, but only stressing Cloud’s nakedness.

 

The infantryman writhed against the window. “Please, sir, not here!”

 

“Hmm,” with a tick of his foot against the inside of Cloud’s feet he spread his legs. Sephiroth was tall and statuesque, black and white, and completely indifferent. His face was calm when he made Cloud bend over.

 

“Everyone will see!”

 

“I hope so,” Sephiroth said. “Do scream. Do bang your fists on the window. It’s bulletproof: it will not break, no matter how hard I fuck you.”

 

“Gene…-ral..!” Cloud said, moving again to push off the window.

 

Sephiroth grabbed him by the hair, his hand formed a fist, and pressed Cloud’s face against the window. With his other hand he spread the buttocks, and ran his slick wet hand over the entrance.

 

“Yes, cadet?” He positioned his crotch at the youngster’s behind.

 

Cloud was panting. He tried to look over his shoulder first, but the fist in his hair kept him staring out over the fields. Via their reflection in the glass, he caught Sephiroth’s eyes. 

 

“Bend over more. Use your hands to spread your ass. Ask for it.”

 

Cloud turned bright red, and looked away, but everything in front of him was made of glass and everything behind him was Sephiroth. He lowered himself, put his forehead against the glass. He reached back, his bandaged wrists were stained dark with lube. He put his hands on his buttocks, and spread them apart. “You’re mean.”

 

Sephiroth lightly placed his cock against the entrance, and tilted his hips, running his member over the valley of skin. His dick was slick, hot, erect, and without warning, he pushed the tip against Cloud’s entrance and shoved it in hard.

 

Cloud cried out. His whole body followed the motion of being pushed into. He writhed against the window. His hands slapped onto the glass. Instantly the strength in them faded and they dragged over the surface, leaving wet lines. “Ah- ...aah-!”

 

Feeling his cock buried deep into the warm cavern of the other’s body, Sephiroth breathed out a barely-audible sigh. He placed his fingertips on Cloud’s hip bones and kept him in place. “Do you like it?”

 

“It hurts!”

 

Sephiroth pulled out, just a little bit.

 

In reply to the move, Cloud stood on his toes. His knees trembled, his back was arched, and his cheek pressed against the window. His breath made clouds on the glass.

 

“My apologies,” Sephiroth said. The next roll started in his hips, moved down his spine, and with a thrust of his hips he pressed himself into Cloud’s tight ass. His puppet screamed again. “I should have warned you about the pain.”

 

Lube collected at the base of Sephiroth’s cock. The substance dripped over his balls. “It is not going to get better.”

 

He had to keep going slow. The young man’s ass was a tight cave and he hadn’t been told to relax, wasn’t trained, wasn’t used to any of this treatment. With a more patient and kinder mentor, this round of sex could have been almost painless and very enjoyable, but Sephiroth took pride in the way his partner shivered in anticipation of yet another thrust, and longed for another pull-back.

 

“You’re pressing back against me,” Sephiroth said. He ran one hand over Cloud’s spine, fingers fanning out over the skin. Then his hand rounded the tiny waist, and found the V lines of his hips. He wrapped his hand around Cloud’s member and tightened his hold. “Very well, cadet. Satisfy yourself. Move.”

 

Cloud whined, and opened his eyes. They locked gazes via the reflection. Then the blue eyes steeled and the young man pressed himself away from the window, onto Sephiroth’s cock.

 

The heat that suddenly wrapped around his member shot up his body and paralyzed his thoughts. For a moment, he was surrounded by nothing but white. He covered his mouth with the back of his wrist, and closed his eyes.

 

Cloud pulled away, and jammed his own member into Sephiroth’s hand. When he pulled back, his ass swallowed Sephiroth’s dick again hungrily.

 

Sephiroth stood tall, back straight. Colour flushed onto his cheeks. The rhythm continued, a thrust into the hand, and then back onto his dick. The small body below him moved fast and pearls of sweat appeared on his back. The crystals rolled off him, and Cloud was now crying without restraint.

 

Eventually he slowed down, obviously tiring.

 

“Done already?” Sephiroth asked. He put his nails at Cloud’s forehead, and ran his fingers through the hair. “...I thought you could better than that?”

 

Cloud pressed himself back so hard on Sephiroth’s dick that the SOLDIER had to take a small step back to keep their balance. He responded by pulling out a little, and then slamming in so hard Cloud’s teeth scraped over the glass. Cloud gasped for breath, and his ass was wrinkled at the top where it folded over his back.

 

Sephiroth’s eyes were half-lidded, his long black eyelashes pointed forward as he pulled back and slammed in, pulled back, and slammed in. He moved at a feral rhythm, driven by lust and fuelled by the heat that ran through his body every time Cloud sucked at his cock.

 

Cloud started whispering his lover’s name in short gasp, which turned into tiny begs, and eventually they were begs to go “harder, harder!”

 

Sephiroth slowed down, and put his hand on Cloud’s chin. He pulled him up against him, so the young man’s back curved into a crescent. The master nipped his neck, kissed the ear, and looked down on him. “What a slutty face you have.”

 

Cloud’s mouth was open, his tongue was out a little, and his blue eyes were rolling back in almost achieved ecstasy. He was trembling too, reaching back with one hand and wrapping his wrist around Sephiroth’s hair. The silver strand slid through his powerless fingers.

 

Sephiroth pumped Cloud’s cock at the same time as pounding into it. With each quake, the young man trembled more.

 

Sephiroth knitted his silver eyebrows. The feeling started at his hips, pressing like an upcoming stampede. He yanked the blonde spikes. The moan that followed was either his own, or Cloud’s - he couldn’t distinguish it. He arched his back, thrust hard into his lover and fast. His muscles tightened, and the grip on the other tightened. With his cock buried deep, he came. Warm semen burst from his member and filled up the already tight space. His hips jerked involuntarily, shooting more. His skin tingled as if drizzle rain tried to cool him down, and it left a sensation that tickled.

 

Sephiroth slumped. He sighed out.

 

Cloud looked over his shoulder. “No,” he panted. “No, we’re not done yet. Make me come!”

 

Sephiroth grimaced.

 

“Please!”

 

“Are you sure?” he whispered, and his eyes found something past Cloud, outside.

 

“Please fuck me!” Cloud screamed. “Now!”

 

Sephiroth put him against the window. “Look.”

 

Beyond them, some SOLDIERs were looking up. Every round of running, every sit-up, they were looking up to Sephiroth. The General put a finger against his own lips, signalling them. Cloud could not be quiet: every time he was thoroughly plowed by the Silver General, he go louder.

 

“Now you may come,” Sephiroth murmured in his ear.

 

And he came, with heavy shocks of his tiny body. Cum splattered against the window and dripped down.

 

Below, people made faces. Some stopped, to stare, but Cloud went on shaking and crying and cumming, until at last he slumped.

 

Sephiroth pulled out of him, and tucked his member in.

 

The tiny cadet’s arms were trembling. His hands slid over the glass. And he sagged to the floor as if he was praying. His head sagged between his hands and he put his forehead on the floor. His tears dropped on the tiles and met those of his reflection. White cum dripped from his penis, and came from his ass - Sephiroth’s load was too much to hold inside.

 

SOLDIER 1rst class Sephiroth, General of Shin-Ra’s army, stood upright. He towered behind him, like the sole victor of the fight. He lift his chin, his mouth a fine line. He put his finger again on his lips, and turned. He walked back to his desk.

 

Cloud was left behind, sobbing and shaking quietly.

 

Sephiroth took the tissue box, and cleaned himself up. He walked back, box in his damp fingers. Then with a nudge of his boot he poked Cloud. “Hey.”

 

Cloud groaned.

 

Sephiroth looked outside, and his gaze travelled to the white smudges on the glass. “You defiled my windows. Lick them clean.”

 

Without a second’s thought, the infantryman started to move. He crawled forth over the floor. He stretched out his hand to take the next step, when Sephiroth chuckled softly and stepped his boot on Cloud’s shoulderblade. He pressed him down onto the floor, and Cloud lay in an X, not able to get up any more.

 

“I was only kidding. Here.” He dropped the box beside the limp boy. “Clean yourself.”

 

On the corner of the desk, Sephiroth’s phone buzzed twice. The general crossed the room. He put his hands against the edge, and pushed the desk back in place. He collected Cloud’s clothes over his right arm and the phone buzzed twice more.

He dropped the clothes beside Cloud, who still hadn’t moved.

 

“Physical eval complete,” he muttered. “I will recommend you for mako injections.”

 

Then the phone bussed constantly, indicating a caller. As Sephiroth picked up the items on the floor and put them on the desk on their rightful place, the caller-indicating ringing died down. Messages followed, and the buzz of calling picked up again.

 

“What’s that sound,” Cloud moaned.

 

“My phone.” The General rounded the desk, went to him. He took a few tissues from the box, and knelt down. He started cleaning Cloud’s face, his neck, his chest, his dick. He helped the blonde sit up, and the infantryman swayed slightly. He needed an arm around his shoulders to keep him upright: the thrill had worn off, and now the earlier fatigue was taking over.

 

“Hands up. Shirt.”

 

Sephiroth pulled the shirt over Cloud’s head, and helped him get dressed. It was not nice to have to do this - his mind kept going back to the war. In flashes he would remember dressing dead boys before sending them home in boxes. Cloud still had all his limbs, a working heart, and a smile.

 

When the shy infantryman leaned and brushed his lips over Sephiroth’s cheek, he was tempted to reply to the kiss. Their lips sought each other, but at the last moment Sephiroth pressed them onto Cloud’s cheek and leaned back. He got up.

 

The young man swayed. He hugged his legs. He put his forehead on his knees. “Ooh, my butt hurts.”

 

“The pain will last a few days,” Sephiroth said. The phone buzzed again. This time he looked over his shoulder, and watched the device vibrate. “I don’t think I ripped you. Should the pain last more than a few days, please make an appointment with your medic and get it looked at.”

 

“Hnng… hghhh,”

 

The phone was more important. Sephiroth picked it up, and denied the calls. He opened a few messages, saw recent pictures of himself.

 

“As you wished, you will _not forget_ our encounter,” he said. “I got you a memorial. Shin-Ra will have a hard time covering this issue up.”

He clicked through the messages. Genesis congratulated him. Angeal was angry, and would by default forever pity Cloud: from now on Deveal wouldn’t train him hard, but that was fine. Sephiroth would train Cloud. Lazard tried calling again, Sephiroth ignored the call. Zack’s message just screamt “DICKS”. He had sent six more, with multiple variations of the same word.  


Cloud was bend over from exhaustion, and slumped to the side. He fell on his face.

 

Sephiroth looked at him from across the room.

 

Strife seemed easy.

 

He was the cadet that was always alone, always singled out, and when he was with other people, they were ignoring him.

 

From now on, he’d have friends, people around him, begging for attention, info, and connections. They’d be toxic people and opportunists. They would not be nice.

 

But it would be so much better than being alone.

 

  

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you made it to the end, please leave kudos!
> 
> If I kept you entertained for 5 minutes I'd really like it if you left some sort of footprint... or I'll feel like writing/uploading this was not worth the effort. Oh and my tumblr is rp-sephiroth or goddamnitaisha. Comments mean a lot too!


End file.
